


Sleeping Beauty

by Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Earth, Langst, M/M, Voltron, bi! lance, gay! keith, klance fluff, klangst, nadia is lance's niece, post season 7?, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance/pseuds/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance
Summary: Keith and Lance go on a mission, that goes horribly wrong, and Keith ends up in a coma.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoy!

"LANCE!" Keith yelled.   
Before Lance knew what was happening Keith had jumped in front of him and took a hit for him. Lance watched in horror as Keith's body fell motionless to the ground. Lance fell to his knees. He looked over to where the shot had come from only to see Haggar cackling evilly as she faded into the darkness. "HAGGAR YOU, YOU-" His voice broke, it was useless. She was gone. Now he had to focus on saving Keith. Keith, cradled in his arms, didn't look like he had any major injuries on the outside, he was breathing at a regular pace. His eyes were shut and he had a peaceful expression on his face. Almost as if he was asleep. "Pidge" Lance spoke over the coms "Keith has been hit, I can't see any signs of inquiries physically, but he isn't waking up".   
Pidge cursed under her breath"Get him back to the garrison, it'll get easier to find out what's wrong from there"  
"On it".   
Lance picked up Keith and started carrying him bridal style, luckily they had only taken Red, but how was he meant to get Keith to stay in one place while he's flying. It would be unsafe to just dump him on the floor.   
"Hey um does anyone have suggestions on how to safely get Keith to the Garrison"   
"I don't know" Pidge answered, "Put him on your lap or something?"   
Lance nearly dropped Keith when he heard that "wHAT" he shrieked.   
"Look Lance" Hunk began "who knows what has happened to Keith but you need to get him back as quick as possible"  
Lance knew Hunk was right. There was no point being dramatic over a small thing like this when Keith's life was on the line.  
"You're right Hunk, alright I'll be at the Garrison in about 25 minutes"   
"Good luck, buddy".   
Lance stepped into the red lion and took a deep breath. "Alright, Lance you can do this" He assured himself. He sat down and felt his face heat up as he placed Keith on his lap. "oh god Keith will hate me if he finds out about this" he thought. He grabbed onto the controls, "Alright Mullet let's get you to the Garrison".   
~~~  
Keith lay limp as a rag doll on the hospital bed in the Garrison. "I'm sorry but your friend is in a coma and we don't know when he'll wake up," the doctor told him. Lance knew it was his fault. Keith jumped in front of him. He was riddled with guilt. The team faces looked heartbroken. Lance could barely face Krolia or Shiro. It was his fault that Keith was in a coma, and now they had to suffer. Everyone sat near Keith, hoping he would wake up but the doctor told them they should go and assured them all she would tell them when he woke up. Most of them started leaving until all that was left was Shiro, Krolia and Lance. Shiro and Krolia chatted to each other, but Lance didn't bother to try to join in. He didn't deserve to. Finally, Shiro and Krolia decided to leave, to get some rest. "Hey maybe you should get some rest too," Shiro told Lance. Lance faked a smile "It's fine I'm not tired". Krolia and Shiro gave each other concerned looks. Krolia put her hand on Lance's shoulder "It wasn't your fault, was Keith did was his choice". He was extremely grateful to krolia for saying that, but he felt as if he had to stay. "Thank you Krolia. But I wanna stay, you guys should get rest thought".   
Krolia sighed "Okay but if you need to talk we're here". He nodded and thanked them again. Shiro passed Lance some blankets "Sleep tight sharpshooter". Lance grinned "Night".   
\---  
Would Keith ever wake up from his coma? What would happen if he didn't?  
Lance's mind was plagued with these thoughts. He missed having Keith around. they had started becoming friends, and Lance liked it. He liked talking to Keith, he liked bantering with him and he liked training with him. He gazed over and Keith, his shining purple eyes had been shut away from the world, his black inky hair fell down his face, he looked calm. Lance stroked Keith's hair back, it was surprisingly soft. He was so close to him. Close enough for their lips to touch. Lance started blushing. Nope nope nope nope. Lance banished the thought from his mind. First of all, he didn't like Keith, like that. Second of all consent is key. Did he like Keith like that? He always had admired him, but did he love him? Was it okay to like boys too? What would people think? Keith probably wouldn't even like him anyway.  
Lance sighed and began to cuddle up on the couch. He may as well try and get some sleep. "Goodnight Keith".   
~~~~  
"Uncle Lance! Wake up!"  
Lance had literally been shaken awake by his little niece.   
"Nadia, what's the matter? Is Keith awake?!".   
Nadia frowned "No, I was just worried that you had gone for forever sleep too".   
Lance smiled "I'm fine Nadia, see" He gestured "Wide awake"   
She grinned "Good, I brought you garlic knots"   
"Oh yes, score! Thanks, Nadia" He ruffled her hair.   
"Your welcome"  
"Hey, where's your brother?"   
"Oh he's with mama, they went to the shops"  
"Why didn't you go?"  
"I wanted to check on you, and your friend"  
"Aw thanks"  
"Why is he sleeping and why won't he wake up?" she tilted her head.   
Lance took a deep breath "He got hurt, and now he's in a coma"  
"Well, when is he gonna wake up?"  
"I don't know"   
"Oh, well this reminds me of something"  
"What is it?"  
"You know that fairytale, Sleeping Beauty?"   
"Yeah"  
"Well your friend, Keith, is sleeping beauty and he needs a prince to wake him!"  
Lance snorted "You think Keith is a beauty?"  
"Well do you?"  
Lance's face went red "Well um-"  
"You do! So you could be the prince! Wake him up"  
"I don't think it works like that, Nadia" He stammered.  
She frowned "You're right, you don't have consent".   
"Consent is key"  
"But Lance, he can't consent right now! You need to save him"  
"No Nadia"  
"But Lanceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
Lance took a bite out of a garlic knot, "No".   
Suddenly he heard whimpering, but it wasn't Nadia.   
"Lancey, I don't think you're friend is ok"  
Keith shook violently and started mumbling things "Lance....run...I'm sorry..."  
"Nadia get out now please, and get some help"  
She nodded and quickly sped out the room.   
Lance walked towards Keith, cautiously.  
"What's the matter, Keith?" He whispered.   
"LANCE GET OUT OF THE WAY, NO NO NO" Keith screamed.   
Keith's eye remained shut but tear flooded out of them and he continued shouting. "I'm okay Keith, I'm right here" He tried to tell him. He grabbed his hand "it's alright". Keith began to calm down a bit. Lance did a sigh of relief. What had Keith been dreaming about? he wondered. He looked down at Keith, his hand felt cold in Lance's. His lips looked blue, Lance didn't notice that before. Keith felt lifeless. He had to do something. What were his options? Wait for people to arrive, which was already taking some time. 'You could do what Nadia suggested" he thought. No no no. But what choice did he have? It was worth a shot, right? Lance breathed in. Okay, here goes nothing. He squeezed his eyes shut, leant in and kissed Keith. He felt like he was floating. Keith's freezing lips soon started regaining warmth. Keith's eyes shot open and Lance quickly pulled away. They both started blushing. "Lance?" Keith asked shocked "DId you just kiss me?". "Um well you see, it wasn't my idea. I was my niece's and um I know I didn't have consent and all but like I started panicking and um-".  
"Thank you, Lance"  
He started blushing even more "You would have done the same for me"  
They both smiled at each other for a moment before Lance said: "You don't need to answer this but, what were you dreaming about?"  
Keith hesitated "You".  
"Oh um"  
"We were battling against the galra and you kept getting hit but refused to give up. You were about to die. It felt so real".  
"Because of you, I am alive".  
"Can I kiss you?" Keith asked.   
Lance felt like he would explode "If you want too".   
Keith leaned in a pressed his lip against Lance's. Lance would love to stay in that moment forever, of bliss before he heard a voice screech.  
"Lance you followed my advice!"   
They both quickly pulled away. "Nadia aHH hey, yeah, you're so smart!"  
She smiled "I can't wait to tell mama and papa, Hi Keith" she waved then skipped off before hugging Lance.   
Shiro raised an eyebrow at them "Sorry to interrupt".  
Keith whacked Shiro's arm. "Good to have you back" Shiro laughed.   
"Good to be back". Krolia hugged Keith in a tight embrace. "Don't scare me like that". Keith smiled "Sorry, mum". She kissed his forehead "Well I guess you two have some things to talk about". Shiro and her began walking towards the door, "Use protection" Shiro yelled. "SHIRO" Keith shrieked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
